Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 24
is the 24th episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 178th episode of Metal Saga. It aired on September 16, 2012 in Japan. Plot In the continuation of Zyro's battle with Yoshio to avenge Kite, Samurai Ifrit is delivering multiple hits and smashes at the seemingly unstoppable Bandit Golem. The battle's intense fury is starting to heat Zyro as he grows a fierce fiery aura in this epic battle against Yoshio Iwayama. Yet after some other attacks onto Golem, Zyro becomes intensified in the battle for him to unleash his fury. Samurai Ifrit begins to glow a vortex of flames around it, circling and spinning around at high velocities as Zyro announces "Burning Upper" for his Bey to perform. Yelling out and using all of its known power, Ifrit gives multiple barrages to Golem which results in the latter being thrown back, hitting the surface and losing; ultimately giving Zyro the win he needed. As Zyro rejoices in his proud yet difficult challenge, Yoshio is just totally shocked and moans to the loss of his formerly unbeatable Bey. Out of nowhere however, a speeding Beyblade infiltrates the Zero-G Stadium and dashes right into Golem, sending it flying to the outer-reaches of the BeyStadium with Yoshio in total distraught. Zyro and Co. are caught off guard as well when they discover the mysterious Bey's owner, Kira Hayama. After introducing himself to everyone, he introduces his Beyblade: the Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD, a Stamina-Type Beyblade. Kira has come for a Bey battle and does not plan on leaving until he is given one; with Shinobu stepping up to take his challenge since Zyro is too exhausted. Accepting this, as Shinobu is the "Invincible Salamander" after all, they get into battle position and launch their Beys at the sound of "Go Shoot!". While Behemoth faces-off with Salamander, Maru checks on her laptop for an inside-look at Berserker Behemoth; only to show her and the rest with extraordinary results. With all of these newly-discovered parts, they find Kira's Bey to wield SR200: a Stamina Ring built to defend and conserve Stamina and BWD: a larger version of Wide Defense constructed to improve the overall-Stamina. While Behemoth seems a worthy opponent for Salamander, Shinobu still does not give up as he commands his Bey to deliver not only hits to the Chrome Wheel, but the Stamina Ring as well. All is said and done when Shinobu intends to conclude with a Special Move. Kira just shows another trick up his sleeve by activating a strange eye-piece on his right eye to see through all of Ninja Salamander's disguises and attack the real one; essentially defeating it and taking a win. Shinobu is pummeled back in the air from an explosion with his team coming to his aid, while Yoshio is approached by Kira. While they exit, Zyro is looking at Kira in anger while he just walks away with Yoshio. Major Events *Zyro finishes his battle against Yoshio with a victory in hand. *The mysterious Kira Hayama appears with his Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD. *Shinobu has a battle against Kira, to whom he loses. *Kira tells Zyro that he shall be having a Synchrom Battle with him in a few days. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Yoshio Iwayama *Kira Hayama (Debut) Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Bandit Golem DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD (Kira's) Synchrom * N/A Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Golem DF145BS) = Zyro and Ifrit New *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Salamander SW145SD) vs Kira Hayama (Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD) = Kira and Behemoth Gallery Beyblade: Shogun Steel-The Cruel Begirados.png Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes